


Kiera's Personal Nemeses

by jmtorres



Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust, GetBackers
Genre: Crack Fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-18
Updated: 2005-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kiera the Thief goes up against the retrieval agents known as the GetBackers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiera's Personal Nemeses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gisho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gisho).



It was a point of professional pride with Kiera that what she stole stayed stolen. This was why she considered the retrieval agent partners "GetBackers" to be her personal nemeses. They claimed to have a hundred percent success rate, an advertisement which was factually true, as far as I could tell. They just had a knack for hunting things down.

Kiera says it's one thing if they find the fence she sold Lord so-and-so's jewel-encrusted sword to and buy it back for him, though that's bad enough. The thing she really can't stand is when she's stealing on commission, which means the object of theft is never on the market--but the GetBackers manage to steal it back from her client anyway.

"And the client always accuses me of double-crossing them," she says. "I may be a sticky-fingered filcher but I have respect for a contract. I mean, that's like--that's like you offering revivification services to the bereaved. You'd never, you know?"

The GetBackers were also both Easterners. Kiera tried to curb her racial prejudice in my presence, but I could tell that it drove her nuts to be defeated by a couple of kids somewhere between a tenth and a hundredth of her age.

And, on top of everything else, they were witches.

There it was: the reason Kiera felt the need to confess her professional problems to me.

"I need you to help me with some counterspells. Something I can carry, a charm or something? I don't know how it works. But the one can cast an illusion just by making eye contact, and I can't afford to fall prey to that. The other can handle lightning, but I think I can manage that on my own."

There was no way I could really tailor a counterspell without seeing the original spell in action, but I gave her some herbs for clarity, warned her about potential hallucinogenic effects if she used them in excess, and sent her on her way.

I didn't find out that she'd taped her package under my desk until she came by to retrieve it a month later.

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived at dreamwidth: <http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/683231.html>.


End file.
